


Sacrifices 4

by evieplease



Category: Tom Hiddleston RPF
Genre: F/M, Grandad - Freeform, NSFW, Photographer's Assistant, Physical Abuse, Red Carpet, Verbal Abuse, abusive boss, actor!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieplease/pseuds/evieplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa meets Tom on the Red Carpet, mayhem ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices 4

He stops me in the center of my room and kisses me, both hands cradling my face. When he lifts his head he stares into my eyes. Then he strips us both quickly, and pulls me into his arms.

He holds me in a tender embrace, one hand holding my head over his heart, the other pulling my body close, his cheek nestling in my hair, my arms twined around his waist, stroking his back with one hand. This is becoming a thing. Can something be a thing after only 24 hours? I just...let him carry on holding me to his hearts' content. And mine.

His large hand in my hair tipped my head up to his seeking lips. Forehead, cheek, and mouth at last. His mouth firms on mine and my body rises up on tiptoe to reach more. One day I'm going to climb this man like a tree...

The tiniest snort escaped me as I concentrated on tasting his lips. He pulled away from my mouth to begin kissing down my neck. "What?" he murmured into my skin as he licked my neck.

"Mmmm, nothing..." I assured him. Nothing to interrupt the wicked things he's doing to my neck. "Tell me." he persisted. I huffed. I told him my stray thought about climbing him like a tree. "Sometimes my brain is noisy. Sorry."

"Mmm, I like your noisy brain." he whispered into my shoulder between kisses as his hand cups my breast. "Your noisy brain has excellent ideas. I would love to be your tree..."

He scoops me up under my thighs as I squeak in surprise, and lifts me clear off the floor.

Looking around for a bit of clear wall space and finding it, he walks us over and pushes my back up against the wall. I squeak again in startlement at the chill contact.

"Climb, little girl." he orders quietly. So I wrap my arms around his neck as I drive my tongue into his mouth, and pull myself slowly up his body, my legs similarly inching upward as I go, his thigh between my legs providing a platform, as I inched my way up to his groin. I lean my upper back against the wall for leverage and grind myself over his cock.

"Ah, god..." He groans, using his hold under my thighs to rock me over himself, liberally coating the both of us in my arousal. I wriggle myself higher still, and feel the head of his cock drag between my lips and notch just at my entrance.

Suddenly, he bends at the knees and pushes himself inside of me, my back striking the wall. I screech "Fuck! Tom, yes!" as he withdraws and slams back into me with a grunt that came from his toes. I wind myself tightly around him, and concentrate on twisting my hips to ride him. And it is a ride. Any second now, I'm going to turn into a puddle of goo, and Tom's going to be fucking the wall...

Tom is suddenly so ferocious, his thrusts slamming my back against the wall, driving the air out of us both. I spare a very brief thought for my neighbor, but it's still early afternoon and she'll be at work...

"I'm so close, darling, so close...god, yes! Come on, baby..." 

I whispered low desperate encouragement into his ear, "Fuck me, Tom, fuck me and make me come...oh harder, oh please..."

He gasps as he hears my words, and they send him over. With a last thrust, that rattles my teeth, he comes hard with a bellowing "Fuck!". Rising onto his toes as he strains into me, I clamp hard onto him, milking him as he stutters. He gasps and pants into my ear, collapsing against me for just a moment, driving all the air out of my lungs with his weight.

"Uhhh...sorry, love." He straightens slowly and firms his grip on me, pulling me up higher, before staggering to the bed and laying me down gently on my back.. He climbs over me to collapse onto his side, facing me. Cradling my cheek, he looks into my eyes.

"Darling that was...are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He asked urgently.

"Mmm, only in the best way... But I'm going to kill you soon, if you don't..." I mumbled. My body nearly vibrating with need, my hips still twitching, seeking. He lays a hand on my belly and I whine, my body clenching and my eyes squeezing shut tight.

"I lost myself inside you, and left you... Poor baby, still waiting for me to give you what you need. You're so beautiful this way, flushed and wild..." He nuzzles at my breast, licking and sucking, biting down just to the edge of uncomfortable. His hand slides slowly, torturously down my belly to my mound, teasing my lips in a barely there caress.

I whimper, knitting my fingers into his hair, holding him to my breast as he began to suckle in earnest. It feels like he's going to suck my clit out through my nipple, fuck! His fingers continue to tease at my lips, tracing up and down, brushing over them with the lightest touch, up and down the seam of my lips, over and over. 

My hips began to chase his fingers, desperate for more contact. He is driving me out of my mind and he hasn't even put his fingers inside me, yet. Up and down, up and down, little whimpers and frustrated moans pouring out of my mouth unceasing. My moisture slicking his fingertips, turning the brush of his hand into a slide, even though he hasn't opened me.

Up and down, oh god. My noises are becoming pleadings and curses. My hand left his hair and latched onto his wrist, clutching it and holding on for dear life. Up and down. My voice wailing, "Please...! God, touch me, Tom! Touch me, touch me, touch me, touch me..."

At last, at last his fingers leave off that maddening rhythm, shifting and opening me, letting the cool air rush in and touching me with its own icy finger on my wet, heated core, another tease making me gasp and writhe. Tom, the bastard, lifts his head from my breast and blows across my wet nipple, then shifts, blowing down my body, reaches my pussy and blows across my wet folds, over my clit.

I cry out wordlessly, desperately grateful for even the fleeting touch of his breath. Then, oh then, the scalding broad sweep of his wet soft tongue flings me high, higher, higher as he suckles on my clit, my body bows off the bed, only supported by my head and heels, and held aloft by his mouth. His sweet, warm, soft, suckling mouth...

Tom's mouth left my pussy, kissing it's way up my torso, nuzzling my neglected breast with a lick and a promise, up my neck to my mouth, nibbling and licking his way in. My eyes fluttered open and I looked up at his sweet smiling face, his soft eyes.

"Holy wow, darling...that was amazing." he murmurs, eyes crinkling and licking his lips like a cat in the cream. His eyebrows twitch, and he glances down. "You can let go my wrist now, darling..."

My hand is still clamped tightly around his wrist, I nearly have to pry my fingers loose. He lifts his other hand to rub the circulation back in. That's when I saw the four half moon crescents cut into his skin, actually welling blood!

"Fuck, Tom! God, I'm so sorry! Did I do that? I didn't mean...! I didn't know...!"

I scrambled to leap out of bed and run for the first aid kit, my mouth babbling a litany of apologies and swearing. Catching me back easily, Tom wraps himself around me, all but immobilizing me.

"Shh, Shh, I'm fine, Melissa. Calm down...it's ok." He murmured in my ear. He held me while I got my panicky breath under control.

Tears began to slide out of my eyes and down my face into my hair. Real tears. I put my face in his chest and sobbed. The stresses of the last two days all coming out at once; Jase, being knocked down, being picked up again by Tom fucking Hiddleston, beginning to fall for Tom fucking Hiddleston, defending my bruises, his stepmother, flying to Scotland, hurting him. It all came crashing in at that moment, how my life had suddenly become a whirling thing, out of all control. He patiently held me and stroked my hair, murmuring comfort. Finally there were no more tears, and I lifted my head to look into his face. He cupped my cheek and softly kissed my lips, my forehead.

"Better now?" He asks with a smile.

I nod with a last hiccup, and he chuckles. "Will you let me up now so I can...tend your wounds?" I bit my lip at the smile that wanted to form at the ridiculous turn of phrase, but how else do you say it, without sounding melodramatic?

Tom chuckled and lifted his wrist to examine it. "Pity I'm no longer doing Coriolanus. This would fit right in..."

"Fancy yourself a great Roman conqueror, with the war wounds to prove it, do you?" I capture his hand and examine the damage. There's a bit of dried blood smeared around, and the obvious marks of my nails, but otherwise no obvious damage.

"How does it feel?" I asked, prodding at the skin.

"It's fine."

I shook my head and glanced up. "God, you're such a guy. Now, tell me, How. Does. It. Feel? Muscles sore? Full range of motion? Numbness or tingling? Bits turning green and falling off?"

He smiled. "No, mother, it's really fine." He circled his wrist. "Hmm. Bit tender over the wrist bone. You do have a grip..." He waggled his eyebrows

"Brought it on yourself, didn't you? Ok, let's go clean you up." I lead him by the hand into the bath and found my first aid kit.

"Darling, I really can take care of this, myself."

"I know, but it'll make me feel better. Let me?"

Tom patiently indulged my fussing about his wrist and it was all tidied up in moments. It didn't even need a plaster. Tom talked about Scotland, how beautiful it could be in an austere light. I began to think about my camera equipment, and which pieces to take with me.

We finished up and I trailed Tom out of the bath, snapping the light off on my way out. I paused in thought. Why not? What's the worst that could happen?

"Ok, Tom. You're the expert at packing for short trips!" I pulled my empty roller case from the closet. Tom took it from my hand and set it on the bed.

"Pack for me? You'll know what I need to take along. Be my guest..." I waved a hand at my closet and dresser. "I'm going to fix us something to eat."

I left him to it with a grin, as he gaped at me. I don't expect that he's had to pack for many women before. This ought to keep him distracted and engaged. Although possibly not out of trouble... Shit! I almost turn around, just to check, but no. If he's channeling mischief and chaos, I'd rather not know.

I put together a simple meal of grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches and soup. I was just dishing out when he came into the kitchen, wearing a bemused smile.

"Well, darling, that was a new and interesting experience." He smirked at me. "You're going to look marvelous... I packed accessories for you as well. Your case is waiting at the door." He picked up his sandwich and bit into it, making appreciative noises. He seemed entirely too pleased with himself.

A slight chill went down my back at his tone. I know I stared at him in some trepidation. I cleared my throat. "Um, did you pack my toothbrush?" 

His mischievous look grew broader. "Of course." 

"Maybe I should just go check..."

"Don't be ridiculous, darling! Don't you...trust me?" he asked while pantomiming a melodramatic Snidely Whiplash twirl of a mustache, eyebrow at a dangerous angle.

"Oh, hell." I sat back in my chair, laughing helplessly. "I suppose...as long as you don't have me prancing around in front of your dad in nothing but a teddy and heels..."

"He'd enjoy that! But he is a heart patient, after all, hmm... Wait, you have a teddy??" He threw his serviette on the table and half rose out of his seat, looking over his shoulder in the direction of my room before turning to me.

That moment. Trying and failing to smother a grin, his eyebrows up as high as they can go, his chin down, and his eyes widening. He looks up from under his brow at me. It is that expression of utter, unholy glee. It strikes me silent. I swear my heart stopped. I have never seen anything so ...beautiful.

There it is. I've been telling myself not to do it, over and over again. I know it's going to hurt, but it's inevitable now. I've been hanging onto the cliffs' edge by my fingernails. Looking up at Tom's face, I finally stop struggling. I just...let go, and I fall. I'll be falling forever with this man, I know it.

My eyes fill and I try to blink tears unobtrusively away, the tears that will come what may.

Tom caught my change of expression and leaned forward, brow creasing in concern. "Melissa, what is it?" 

"Nothing! You're just so damn cute! You look like a six year old who has just had the word 'boobies' whispered in his ear!" I brush off his concern with a slightly watery laugh, turning my back and taking my plate to the sink. He snickered, relieved, sounding like that six year old as well.

Tom brought his plate over and bumped my hip with his, taking the dish out of my hands. "I'll do these." He waggled his eyebrows. "Why don't you see if you can find that teddy?"

"No time for teddies right now. We still need to get back to your hotel and pack your things." I waved a finger up at him, "If you're a very good boy, I might take you for gelato at my favorite place, after."

We spent the rest of the afternoon taking care of housekeeping details, packing and fetching his case back to my flat, returning some books to the library, making a quick stop at the shops when Tom pointed out that I was nearly out of toothpaste. I called my neighbor to let her know I'd be away for an indeterminate few days. And I called my mum from the bath, the door closed, explaining the situation.

Mum laughed. "How do you get yourself into these situations, Melissa? How do you always manage to fall into a mud puddle, but come up in the cream?" I could hear her shaking her head. She sobered. "Just...be careful, darling. That's a honey pot that you want to be cautious with..."

"Yeah well, you know me, Mum." I sighed. "It's already too late for that. Just have the wine and ice cream ready for the fall out, would you?" I asked her softly. Mum has seen me through enough disappointments to know the drill. Mum sighed back. "Just once I wish you'd look before you leap, darling..." I laughed a little bittersweet laugh. "Oh, Mum, I did look! You should see how pretty this man is...!"

"Yeah. Those are the worst kind! Well, good luck with that, sweetheart. Call me if you need me. I love you. Take care of yourself. Have a good time, and let me know when you're back." I sniffled a little. Whatever else happens to me, Mum will always be on my side. "Cheers, mum. See you when I get back." She laughed. "You'd better! Can't wait to hear the tale of this one! Bye, darling." 

We had a quiet night in, eating takeaway Chineese and talking about ourselves and our families. Tom held my hand as I tearfully told him of the death of my eldest brother in a car crash last year. He told me about growing up with sisters, and a funny story about his little nephew locking his mum out of the house when he was a toddler.

Eventually our conversation tailed off, and we just sat companionably, me curled up against his side, his arm around me and idly stroking my arm. I drank the last sip of wine in my glass and looked up to ask Tom if he'd like any more, to find him staring down at me, his head cocked to the side, a curious expression on his face. I've no idea what was going on in his head, but he leaned forward and set his glass down, taking my empty one from my hand and setting it down next to his.

Tom slid his arm under my thighs and pulled me onto his lap, nuzzling my hair with a sigh.

"Come on, darling. Bed." He set me on my feet, stood, and walked me into my bedroom.


End file.
